the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Niruin
Niruin é um Bosmer ladrão e um membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões. Antes de se unir ao grêmio, ele era um rico comerciante de vinhos em Valenwood, mas achava seu antigo emprego muito entediante. Niruin também é um treinador em Arquaria de nível Mestre. Itinerário Embora ele alegue estar interessado em uma vida de adrenalina, sua rotina diária na Cisterna é bastante descontraída. Depois de acordar às 10h, ele vai até a cantina para fazer um café da manhã. Ao meio-dia ele vai parar e perambular pela área central da Cisterna por duas horas antes de ir para a sala de treinamento. Ele vai passar quatro horas lá refinando suas habilidades de arquearia. Ele então perambulará pela Cisterna até as 6 da manhã, quando finalmente o chamará por dia e se dirigirá à sua cama, que fica logo ao lado da estátua de Nocturnal, perto da entrada da sala de treinamento. Equipamento * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Capuz do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Adaga de Aço * Arco (nivelado) * Flechas de Aço x12 * Túnica de Cinto * Gazua x2 * 18 Moedas Citações * "Claro que você pode me pagar uma bebida... você não precisou dizer uma palavra, mas te ouvi alto e claro". * "Ugh. O vinho em Skyrim tem gosto de urina comparado as finas safras que temos em Valenwood". * "Não sinto a menor falta de casa. Estou feliz em deixar aquela vida para trás". * "Eu prefiro ganhar a vida tirando dinheiro dos outros desta maneira do que passar meus dias como carpinteiro como meu pai". * "Não é difícil se encaixar e fazer amigos quando você tem dinheiro para fazer isso acontecer". * "Não me importo com furtos bobos quando posso fazer muito mais numa mesa de apostas". * "Um monte de gente estão começando a ficar impressionados com você. Incluindo a mim. Só queria te avisar'". * "Interessado em algum treino de pontaria?" * "Se precisar treinar a pontaria e tiver dinheiro... estou pronto para te ensinar'". * "Me procure se precisar treinar mais a pontaria'". * "Se você precisar de mais treino com o arco, me avise". Conversas As vezes, é possível ver Niruin conversando com seus colegas de grêmio. Também é possível conversar um pouco com ele. Cynric Endell * Niruin -''' "Certo. Tenho tudo que você pediu pronto". * 'Cynric - '"I hope this deal goes through. I'm putting quite a bit of coin on the line... and the last two you set up fell through". * 'Niruin - '"I don't understand it either. They were a sure thing, I swear". * 'Cynric - '"Y''ou just better hope this one isn't another waste of my coin".'' Jogador * If you ask him why he joined the guild, he'll lay out his past: "I used to live in Valenwood working at my father's winery... we made the finest wine to ever cross your lips I promise you. We were doing well, plenty of coin, a huge mansion and I was even betrothed to a lovely young woman". —'' * If you ask why he left all that behind, he'll say: "''Because it was dull. Every day was the same boring routine; working at the winery, social visits with friends, parties with no one I cared about. I just wanted a little excitement. Something dangerous. I hooked up with a guild in Valenwood... I think they called themselves the Silver Crescents. Spent quite a few years doing jobs for them. Made a lot of coin, but I didn't care. I didn't really need it... I was running with them because it fit, made me feel alive. Well, after a while my father caught on to what I was doing. He confronted me one night and gave me a choice. Either leave Valenwood, or he'd have me thrown into jail. Gave me a day to say my goodbyes to everyone. I ended up in Skyrim thanks to a contact I'd made when I was with the Crescents... good old Delvin. He introduced me to Gallus, and that was it. I've been here ever since. And you know what? Despite what I left behind, I don't regret it one bit." * If you ask him about the services offered by the guild, he'll give some advice:"If talking your way out of trouble isn't enough, you could always pick up some training from Delvin, Vex or Vipir. Also, I recommend hitting the training room if you need lockpick practice. Helped me out of a jam more than once." * During Loud and Clear, he will praise the Black-Briar's mead: "The honey they collect on that hunk of rock goes into making Black-Briar Mead; just about the best tasting mead in all of Skyrim." * Before you convince the guild of Karliah's innocence, he'll refuse to speak with you: "What in blazes is going on? Are you working with Karliah?" * After though, he'll be enraged with Mercer: "Vex better leave a piece of Mercer for us. It's payback time." * Should you get suspended from the guild, he'll refuse to converse with you: "Straighten yourself out with the Guild and then maybe we can talk." Runa * '''Niruin - ''"Espere um momento, Runa. O que você acha da minha idéia?"'' * 'Runa - '"Sua idéia de começar um bordel, certo? Quer que eu diga exatamente o que eu acho?" * 'Niruin - '"Well, yes! Please! * 'Rune - '"I think if Brynjolf catches wind of it, he'll boot you right out of here... so drop it already! Safira * 'Niruin - '"You seem to be a bit closer to Brynjolf than the rest of us. Is he giving you any idea why this place seems to be falling apart? * 'Sapphire - '"If he does, he isn't telling me a thing. I've asked, but all I get from him are more questions. * 'Niruin - '"What about Mercer? Have you asked him? * 'Sapphire - '"No, and I'm not about to either. I value my life you know... you may want to remember that for yourself. Vipir o Ligeiro * 'Niruin - '"What in the name of Oblivion is going on in this place? * 'Vipir - '"Yeah, I know what you mean. If things don't start getting better soon, I may look for work elsewhere. * 'Niruin - '"Hey, I still have a contact in Valenwood that may have some work for us. You're welcome to join me. * 'Vipir - '"I'll keep that in mind. * 'Vipir - '"I tried to fence some goods to Tonilia, and you know what she told me? * 'Niruin - '"I think I know, but go ahead. * 'Vipir - '"She said that she barely had enough coin to cover it and I should come back later. Can you imagine that? * 'Niruin - '"This place is getting worse and worse. * 'Vipir - '"How's the training going? * 'Niruin - '"Better than ever. With the Guild back on its feet, there's more coin to throw around. How about you? * 'Vipir - '"Couldn't be busier. * 'Niruin - '"Let's just hope it stays this way for a long time. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Bosmer Categoria:Bosmer Categoria:Skyrim: Treinadores